


Mutable

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Peter Pan (1953), Twisted Princesses - Jeftoon01
Genre: Background Relationships, Character Death, Community: 1_million_words, Dark, F/M, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neverland is mutable</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutable

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1 Million Words' Word a Day challenge, with the July 6th prompt of "Mutable."
> 
> Based on [This](http://fc02.deviantart.net/fs71/i/2012/191/5/e/twisted_princess__wendy_by_jeftoon01-d56pb89.jpg) Twisted Princess image from Jeftoon01.

Neverland is mutable.

That is the first lesson Wendy learns. Hook lost his hand because her stories said he had. Peter never grew up because her stories said he didn't. She stayed when her brothers left because she said it would be so. But that wasn't the end of the tale, because Wendy could still tell her stories within Neverland itself. What she didn't expect was that every word she spoke here would become a part of the story.

When Wendy told a bedtime story about a lost ship looking for a crew, it appeared in the cove a few hours later. She and the boys had a grand time for a few months. But tacking around the protected cove eventually got boring, and the Lost Boys asked her to tell another story. So, unthinking, she spun a yarn about the vicious pirate attack on the Lost ship, wherein half the crew was gutted violently, and the rest enslaved. That night, she was torn from her hammock by the screams of her crew.

Wendy herself took Hook's hook, as she had in the story, and Peter finished the man off. But doing so changed the teens. Between his first murder and the death of half of his boys, Peter lost his innocence. And there was nothing Wendy could do about it, because it was the story she had told.

He swore vengeance on the rest of the pirates, and asked Wendy to rally the rest of the crew. So she told them a story of victory, of scars bravely won and proudly displayed, and of a ship that came alive with fairy magic and fought its own cruel masters. And Neverland changed to meet her words. The pirates were slaughtered, to a man, and now Peter and Wendy were the rulers of their own armada, each captaining one of the ships. Mother and Father to the few remaining boys. But with half of the Lost Boys gone, and now two ships to run, the crews were spread thin.

Peter got an idea to find more Lost Boys, so Wendy again used her words to shift their world. She told of children whose shadows were stolen in the night, bringing them to the Neverland where they belonged. But this was no longer the Neverland that had enchanted John and Michael. This was the Neverland that imprisoned and bewitched their sister in a deadly, symbiotic dance. And the night that two familiar shadows appeared on her ship, Wendy didn't bat an eye.

She had a cohort. She had a ship. She had a crew. She had brothers again, of a sort. And she had a sword on her belt. What more could she need? She had no idea anymore, so Wendy just told another story.

And because Neverland is mutable, everything changed.


End file.
